Mutual Friends Among Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rose and the other inhabitants of the Grant Mansion discover that they have mutual friends in the Autobots. Done as a request for sparks2468. :)
**sparks2468, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Mutual Friends Among Us**

It was a bit of a rainy day outside as everyone sat in the living room quietly, enjoying each other's company and watching the kids play quietly.

Rook let out a relaxed sigh. "Despite the rain, I'm glad things have been quiet lately in town and Undertown," he said.

Rachel nodded. "I'm surprised I haven't heard more whispering about the Autobots helping you guys out in capturing Khyber," she said.

Rose, who was snuggling with Echo Echo, looked up at that. "I know them," she said with a smile.

Rachel lifted her head up a little. "The Autobots?" She asked. "You know them? Really?"

Everyone else seemed a bit shocked at that too. "How did you meet them?" Echo Echo asked.

Smiling again, Rose sat up. "I was in a terrible accident a long time ago," she said. "A hurricane had struck where I lived and I got caught in it before I could get out. When it had passed on, I was pinned under a fallen house as a result of the hurricane."

She took a deep breath. "I was in so much pain until I felt someone lift the debris off me and I saw a robotic face looking at me. I later learned it was a medic and he sedated me to help me be in less pain," she said. "It took about a year, but they tended to me and turned me into a cyborg to save my life. If they hadn't, I wouldn't be alive."

Rose looked out the window. "I stayed with them for some time, befriending them and they not only took good care of me, but treated me like one of them." A smile came to her face as she said that. "After a bit, I left on good terms to find my place in the world, promising them I'd see them again."

Rachel noted how sad the girl looked. "Have you seen them since?" She asked gently.

Rose shook her head. "I've been keeping my eyes peeled for them, but haven't seen one of them in my journey to the Mansion," she said and then sighed longingly. "I wish I could see them again."

Just then, Tetrax came into the house, greeting everyone. "Hey, did someone else come?" He asked. "There's quite a few cars in the yard that I didn't recognize when I flew in."

Rachel got up and checked and then smiled when she saw them. "Looks like your wish has been granted, Rose," she said with a smile. "Come see."

Rose got up and gasped when she saw the familiar vehicles. She then saw the rain had stopped and quickly went outside. Rachel followed her, watching as the Autobots transformed. Optimus kneeled down. "Rose? Is that you?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Hello, Optimus," she said with a smile.

Bumblebee came up to them. "Rose, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," she said, smiling at him.

A hand scooped her up, making her gasp before she laughed as it was Ironhide who had picked her up and he was smiling. "Well, imagine that. We come to visit some old friends and find another good friend here too," he said. "Did you know we were coming?"

She shook her head and turned to Rachel. "Did you know?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "The Autobots visit us a lot," she said. "And love to surprise us with their visits."

"And this time, it seems you've surprised us, Rachel," said Optimus with a chuckle.

She smiled again. "I'm afraid it's mutual, Optimus," she said. "I had no idea Rose was a friend of yours. If I had known, I would have told you guys."

Rose chuckled a little. "Well, I did promise them not to tell anyone about them," she said sheepishly. "But when you mentioned them, I saw that you must have known them too."

Rachel nodded. "My family and I had also promised to keep the Autobots' secret," she said with a smile. "But their showing up to help the Plumbers in Undertown got all over the Internet before the Plumbers could interfere with it."

Ironhide looked at her. "We were caught on video?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but don't worry, I asked Magister Tennyson to do some damage control and those videos were taken down," she reassured him.

"Oh, good," said Rose. "Because I don't like sharing the Autobots with anyone but my family."

That made them all chuckle in amusement as Rachel invited the Autobots into the backyard, calling out her family to come too.

The children, happy to play outside and to see the Autobots, raced outside eagerly as their parents followed them. Rachel noticed the sun had come out from behind some clouds. "I think you guys brought the sun with you too," she said. "Both literally and figuratively."

Bumblebee smiled. "Maybe we did," he said. "I don't mind the rain, but after a while, it makes things too gloomy."

Rose, who overheard that, laughed. "Very true," she said.

She then looked over at Rachel. "I'm really glad you know about the Autobots too," she said.

"And I'm glad you know them too," said Rachel. "Mutual friends are always awesome."

Rose couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
